The Catman of Paris
Basic Information: Name: Unknown (Other's theorize his name to be Jacque Marco) Aliases: The Catman, The Catman of Paris, The Demon of Cats, The Scratcher Date of Birth: Unknown Age: Unknown State lived in: France Theme song: Tiny Little, by Tub Ring Weapons: Fangs and Claws Amount of kills: 300 and counting Story: This is the story about The Catman of Paris. The people in Paris France described The Catman as so named because of his appearance; a human-sized Sphynx cat with short, black human hair on the top of his head and hair on his body; similar to a human man. But, with glowing yellow cat-like eyes and a row of sharp fangs and claws. The Catman was greatly feared by residents of Suburban Paris during the 1830's. A Monstrous Werecat of sorts. He was usually described as being tall, thin and cat-like in appearance. The Catman gained notoriety when he began to accost solitary young men and women by ripping at their clothing with his claws, while he attacked and chased them relentlessly on all fours. To this day, no one is sure whenever the Catman is real, or just a display of drunken hallucinations. But the scratch marks on their clothes and on the bodies, said otherwise. Sightings continue and it is gaining more infamy; even to the point of making a film adaptation in 1946. As stated before: The Catman's legend began in France. The first accounts of The Catman were made in Paris, in 1835, and the last reported sighting is said in most of the secondary literature to have been made in Colombes; East of the city of Paris, in 1902. The first report of the Catman was from a poet returning home late one night from a poetry club. He told of being shocked as a mysterious beast walked on all fours from an alley right in his path, in a distance from where the poet was. No attack was reported, but the submitted description was disturbing; a skinny, hairless cat about the same height as a man, including human hair on it's body and head. And protruding glowing eyes. Perhaps the best known of the alleged incidents involving The Catman were the attacks on a teenage couple. The report was widely covered by the newspaper. The boyfriend reported on the night of October 30th, 1940, they were walking down the streets of Paris and right before they kissed, his girlfriend screamed in horror. As he heard the pounding of animal-like footsteps growing louder, like the sound of a dog running, he was knocked down, for the boyfriend to see a hairless creature the size of a human being slashing at his face with it's claws. No doubt being the Catman, himself. The creature indeed presented the couple a most bizarre and frightful appearance. The boyfriend was then rescued by police who shot at the creature, who ran off into the alley-ways and disappeared into the night. Years later, a new wave of sightings took place in Paris once again. A video on YouTube was shown by YouTubers describe a man lost in the Catacombs of Paris, the cameraman began to run around the tunnels during the course of the video. It appears that the man behind the camera was running from something... or someone. Could it be that he was running from the Catman, himself, or could it be that the man behind the camera was frightened by the fact that he would never escape? Police investigated the Catacombs after reviewing the footage, and saw deep within the crypt... a nest of sorts. Filled with bones. Skeletons of the victims he had killed who tried to escape his lair. And in the catacombs, panther sized paw prints can be found near the foot impressions of human shoes. The Catman was indeed chasing the cameraman in the catacombs, but one question crossed investigators minds that haunted them for years... 'How can a cat walk on two legs'? Category:Creepypasta oc Category:Mary Sue